Lady
by Scarabeye3000
Summary: A short story of a possible marriage after the Great Shinobi War.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Any characters mentioned are all under copyright. This work is purely fan-made.**

**Title: Lady**

**Author: Scarabeye 3000**

**One Shot?**

.

Konohagakure

.

A blonde blue-eyed boy looked down from the Hokage tower as the village stretched out before him. The Hokage's tower, the seat of power of the Hidden Leaf offers a commanding view of the whole village and is located near the five stone faces of the previous Kages that ruled Konoha in its early days. Surrounding buildings bar any direct route towards it, thus preventing a frontal assault impossible, yet cleverly hidden by well-placed establishments maintained by Shinobi clans around its borders. It was an engineering marvel in itself, but the surrounding plotting, and land zoning proved quite advanced for its time. It was as if, Senju Hashirama, the 1st Hokage, foresaw the need of the village to evolve into a town, yet even into a city of numerous clans encompassing all that inherited the will of Fire that is unique for Konohagakure shinobis.

.

After the 4th Ninja War though, with Akatsuki finally defeated, its leader casted away and sent to the underworld in his effort to unite the Ninja World in an incorrect way, managed only to unite the five Hidden Villages into a strong alliance that demanded trust, loyalty and sowed the seeds of friendship between the rival villages.

.

_Sunagakure_, Hidden Village of Sand, one of the most trusted ally of Konoha maintained its strong stance of alliance and cooperation both in military and commercial means, being a close personal friend of one of the heroes of the Ninja World is definitely a plus in matters of political manoeuvrings, and also the high rate of inter-marriages between the two villages, especially with high ranking Jounins namely Shikamaru and Temari, literally puts everything in its right place, including the engagement of the new _Red Sand Puppet _Division Commander, Kankuro Suna, to Yamanaka Ino, Intelligence Division of Konoha.

.

_Kirigakure,_Hidden Village of Waves, with most of its treasured swords retrieved from the enemy, and established to the new generation of _Bloody Swordsmen _now maintains a more firmer trade partnership with the Land of Fire and Stone, thus ensuring a more stable economy and generally a more pacified and productive citizenship. Employing the best in ship trade, and boasting the best sailors in the world, the Land of Waves now commands one of the largest shipping lines and businesses that could end the monopolization of people like Gato. Its strength waned due to the massive losses incurred in the war, but its elite now maintained stability within its own regions, including the security details that were sent by the _Shinobi Council_ that was the brain-child of both Naruto, and Gaara.

.

The _Shinobi Council_, now acts as a mediator, and as a separate entity and authority to the Five Kages, which was abolished due to the lack of input by the people themselves. The Council acts as a world wide police, and can call to arms any nation that is being threatened by any external threat. (It acts like our United Nations mind you...)

.

_Otogakure,_Hidden Village of Rock, maintained a steady alliance with _Kirigakure _as the outcome of the Great Shinobi War only produced more heartaches and pain for the two villages that shared a horrid relationship with each other. But with peace attained, the elders of the two villages decided to come clean and opened their doors to the world.

The only problem now was _Kumogakure_.

Killer Bee was finally declared as the next Raikage to his partner A, _Samehada, _one of the prized _Bloody Swords, _though clung to Killer Bee even with the protest of_ Kirigakure_. The most prudent solution given by the future Kage was for_ Samehada _to remain with B as a sign of goodwill and peace, in exchange to the Shark's Fangs, General Darui gave the weapons of the _Golden & Silver_ brothers to _Kirigakure _in reciprocation of their peaceful gesture.

.

Quite ironic that to maintain peaceful relationships, and peace, weapons are the primary ones that would be used as bargaining chip.

.

With peace finally given to the world, all that's left now is to patch up the wounds of friends that were forever scarred in the war. Sasuke, now fully retrieved and living under the care of Haruno Sakura, is still kept under close guard of the ANBU while regularly teaching- yes, teaching at the academy.

He was given a five year teaching assignment in punishment for his desertion, murder of Danzo (not that anyone cared anyway), aggravated assault on the Hero of Konoha, and had a hand in the death of a traitor, Orochimaru. So, with Naruto intervening, he was saved further punishment, although he could not call the peaceful life he attained now to be punishment enough.

The young man stood up, his black and red overcoat flapping in the winds as the birds that had converged due to his stillness naturally gathered Sage chakra for him. Naruto sighed as he dusted himself off, learning that he was a distant relative of _Rikkudo-sennin_ including the Uzumaki clan and Nagato himself made him more comfortable with the abilities that he was given. First, he had _Sage Chakra,_ then with Minato's foresight sealed the chakra of the Demon Fox in him granting him more power, and with the Great Shinobi War drawing to a close he finally woke up his very own _Rinnengan._

.

Uh-huh, _the Rinnengan._

.

Nagato's eyes were awakened in him as the war drew to its final conclusion, he could not believe it at first, but then it all made sense since they were descendants of the _Rikkudo-sennin _and were both Children of Destiny. After he used the _'Gedo'_ jutsu that he once saw Nagato used, his naturally blonde hair lost its colour, natural energy from Sage mode was sucked out of him, as well as the Demon Fox's chakra was surprisingly depleted with the immense number of people that he revived that day. Yet, he felt no regret, and only had happiness and hope for the people that died and resurrected that day. The _'Gedo'_ jutsu was truly a wonderful technique, but he knew it had a mortal bane ever since he used it. He was warned not to use it again with the same intensity, lest suffer blindness, paralysis, even death.

.

Naruto smiled at his own musings, he doubted there would be another conflict that would escalate to that level. Still, even with a warning, he would summon the _Rinnengan _once more and use that jutsu, to ease the pain of others. Now, in most governments, there are pivotal people that controls the machinery from behind, for Konohagakure, that would be-

.  
>"Naruto!" Tsunade shouted through the windows as the glasses shook with the force, "Get down here!"<p>

.

He was on the top floor, yet her words shook the whole building to its foundations. The birds that converged on him flew in all directions as the tranquillity he exuded was quickly dispersed in an instant. Rather than risk earning her ire in such an early morning, Naruto infused chakra on the soles of his feet and walked down to the Kage's window. Smiling as he poked his head in, he plastered a goofy smile and greeted in a loud voice, "Hoo! Good morning-"

**.**

**BAM**

.

"BAKARYOU!" a lump appeared on his forehead as Tsunade slammed her fist on his head, good thing he was still on Sage Mode lessening the impact, but damn, "What took you so long!"

"Grandma-"

.

**BAM**

.

Thank God for Sage Mode.

.

"Ok, I'm sorry," his lip now sported a nasty bruise, "What's gotten you so riled up this early?"

.  
>The female Hokage slammed two stacks of papers on her desk and slammed her palm on the table, the furnishing groaned in protest at the shellacking its receiving, "You denied all of them! –including the Fire, Wave, and Wind Daimyo's daughters!"<p>

Naruto huffed and took one look at one of the files and saw the scribbles he made in one of the paper, "This is ridiculous Grandma Tsunade- I don't like them- and I don't like rich people."

"You could have at least considered a meeting," Tsunade was his master's love, Jiraiya died not saying out loud his feelings yet she still knew of it, now she stood as the mother that he didn't had or in this case, a grandmother, "Even the Daimyo's daughter! Are you insane?"

He ruffled through the papers and found the offended woman's resume, "Look at this, she knows Haiku and Ikebana? What the hell is a Haiku!

"Its poetry you nitwit, and Ikebana is complex flower arrangement in general terms," she sighed, her reasoning almost running out, "It's not that I'm forcing you to do this, but have you considered your future?"

.

"What future?"

.

"Marriage, wife, kids, grandchildren, the next bearers of Konoha's Will of Fire," Tsunade grinned playfully, "The old ball and chains?"

.

Naruto blinked, "I'm just 21! I'm too young for arranged marriage!"

.

"You are the next in line Kage damn it!"

.

"Gaara and Killer B are both single Kages!"

.

"Gaara is engaged to Matsuri! Killer B is dating the daughter of the Daimyo of the Land of Sky!"

.

The blonde ninja stood back and shook his head, "Traitors..." he whispered.

.

"Look, Naruto-" Tsunade took another heave of breath and ploughed forward, "I'm just thinking about your future, and I want what's good for you. Plus, it's good for the village too."

.

"How the hell is my married life good for the village?"

.

"Well, for starters this would stop-" she stamped her feet to the ground and her office door unhinged itself, it fell down to the floor and a gush of boxes in lacy ribbons, ancient looking chests, and exotic looking containers flooded inside the room, cards and dedications were put on the front of the parcels and most came from women, "-the gift giving's getting worse... just for today, 200 gifts from all over the land. The ANBU screened all of them and removed more than half, what you see here is partially what's left."

"Partially?" he turned to her in obvious shock, "I get this many gifts a day? Wait a minute- 200 Potentially dangerous?"

.

"Yes, genjutsus that make you fall in love with the caster, trap boxes that would expel love potions thereby making you fall in love, dirty pictures of women- well, not that your sensei would mind seeing that, dowry for your hand in marriage-"

.

"Wait a minute! Dowry? I thought men were supposed to give the dowry-"

.

"Well, they don't mind since they mostly came from the most wealthiest families and some from the Daimyo's family themselves."

.

"This is absurd Grandma Tsunade, I can't go out with all of these women!"

.

"Your own personal harem, that old fool would be envious you know?"

.

"I am not Jiraiya," he retorted and sighed, "Let me think about it," he took the stack of papers on her desk and headed for the window, "Just make sure though, that if I did started acting weird after opening one of the gifts please, please do the Forbidden Demon Seal to me."

.  
>"Alright kid," she rubbed her temples as she heard him jump out of her window, "Doesn't even use the damn door."<p>

.

.=== Hyuuga Mansion===.

.

Hyuuga Hiashi sighed as he sipped his morning tea, it was unnerving to know that they survived the events of the Great Shinobi War, but their family was still intact and that is all that mattered to him. The most pressing concern for him though was for his eldest daughter, she had fought in the pinnacle of the honor of Ninjas as he stood beside the Hero of Konoha. They fought together through the invasion of Pain, she almost died, much to his increased agitation, and she had proven that she wasn't as weak as he believed her to be. Hinata became the embodiment of the Gentle Fist itself, seriously underestimated, but the underestimation she suffered proved to be her most valuable asset in battle. And so, his deepest concern regarding her now is-

.

"Grandchildren." He whispered, "What my life lacks now is grandchildren."

.

With the loss of his brother, Neji's father Hisashi, he took it upon himself to teach the young man about the birds and the bees.

.

After that encounter he had never felt that embarrassed and humiliated his whole life. Not including the courtship of his wife of course.

.

But with his two girls, it was an entirely different approach. He could not do the same thing that he did with Neji, no, of course not. Plus, the submission of marriage proposals from Konohagakure for a potential husband for Hinata was piling up and he couldn't simply ignore it.

And so, with the same resolve he showed in ruling the Hyuuga clan he stood up to look for his eldest daughter.

.

.=== Meanwhile ===.

.

In a nearby waterfall where the young Hinata used to train stood a long haired violet eyed young woman, there she perfected her technique and one day vowed to use that technique to defend and fight for him. She fought the _God_ called Pain, a veteran of the Great Shinobi War beside her beloved, and basically, tried to be with him at all times. But, as he proved again his strength, his will, and his charisma in swaying other people to believe in him, she felt the affection that she held him to, blossom into something else and she could not understand these new feelings, it felt like borderline obsession and adoration.

She wanted to be with him, to be his woman, his girlfriend, she wanted to shout out to Konohagakure that she loved him so much even more than her life. Of course she had done it before, although disastrously since Pain was between them, but from the recollections of everyone around them that witnessed what happened, Naruto after hearing her last words exploded in anger and lost control of himself when she fell as a result of the assault of Pain.

.

Oh how she prayed that they would see each other again soon-

.

**CRASH!**

.

"Kami! Why do you hate me! Damn it!"

.

"Not that soon!" she exclaimed as her pale face exceeded red from her blush. She saw him crashing through the brush as he went after papers that were obviously flying in all directions. A piece of paper flew at her direction and casually brought it up to her eye level.

.

.-.

File: Shikazera Yukina

Age: 19 years old

Family: Shikazera Yuuto (Daimyo Wave Country)

Skills/Hobbies: Ikebana, Paper Folding, Archery, Battojutsu

Body Measurements: 34 B , 23 W, 33 H

Likes: Strong-willed people, loving and loyal man, and blonde blue-eyed men

Dislikes: Loud & brash behaviour, stupidity, arrogance

Notes: _I, await patiently to our meeting Uzumaki-dono, I am proud to be considered as one of your brides to be. If you shall select me to be your bride, please, do take care of me since no man had ever laid their hands on me, which, I am eagerly looking forward to be you. (In short, I'm a virgin)_

.-.

.

"Ah! Hinata!"

.

She totally forgot that he was the one making the racket awhile ago as he entered the forest. HInata's blush still evident in her cheeks and she faced him while averting her gaze, "Na- Naruto-kun, how are you?"

.

"Ah! You found one of the arranged marriage file!

.

"Arranged marriage?" she looked at the suddenly offending paper.

.

Naruto sat in front of her as he reclined on a boulder, his blue eyes gazed upon a white cloudy sky as a nearby tree gave them ample shade from the summer sun, "Grandma Tsunade wanted me to look into these prospects, but all I see is shallowness."

.

Relief washed over her as she hid her blush with her long dark hair. She didn't expect though that he would approach her in silence and moved his face closer to her already burning cheeks. The young woman let out a small 'eek' and he grinned innocently.

.

"Hinata-chan?"

"Yes, Naruto-kun?"

"Can I use your lap for a pillow?"

.

She only nodded as Naruto took off his coat and laid it on the grass in front of Hinata's hips, he rested his head on her hips, closed his eyes and he breathed a sigh of relief and contentment.

.

"I was right."

"What do you mean Naruto-kun?"

"You can calm me when you wanted to."

.

The wind blew as the sun shone down upon them, silence reigned as the young woman's purple tinged eyes looked at his peaceful face. His cheeks that had a whisker-like pattern that she found cute and made him fierce at the same time. The confident smile on his lips as she bathed in his sleeping glory, her hair cascading down her face as she smiled and scrutinized every cut, wound, and scar that he attained to prove and acknowledge his means of being a ninja, the very same principle that drove her to reach new heights, both in strength and stature.

.

She closed her eyes and savoured the moment, with many competitions clamouring for his attentions, she couldn't let the small things pass by her, these fleeting moments that they have for each other, these fate that could only be blissfully ente- _is that a hand touching her cheek?_

.

Hinata snapped her eyes open and saw bright blue eyes smiling up at her with obvious affection. Her cheeks crimsoned further and even her ears turned red as he stroked her cheek.

.

"You know Hinata-chan, no one said I love you to me before except you."

.

Her heart skipped a beat. Wait, it wasn't beating at all, plus, she's not even breathing! She was holding her breath? Oh dear god, she was going to die from asphyxiation!

.

"Would you mind breathing Hinata-chan? I don't want to lose you right now."

.

The girl promptly fainted as Naruto moved in a flash to catch her limp form. He shook his head and sighed as he took the sleeping girl in his arms, "I should have known."

.

.===A few minutes later ===.

.

It felt like days that he held her in his arms-

.

Actually, it was just a few minutes as Hinata shook her head and tried to realign her bearings. Gazing up into bright blue eyes then into the arms she was currently imprisoned in, she gasped and tried to get away, only to be locked in a tighter embrace, "Na- Naruto-kun!"

.

"Hinata," he smiled reassuringly and brushed off a few stray strands on her face, "I was blind to see that you liked me, and I'm sorry."

.

"Wha-"

.

"You were the first to say you love me, and I couldn't believe it," he looked down in shame as he breathed a deep sigh, "I remember now, whenever I would talk to you or be in the same group as you, you would always stutter, blush or fidget-"

.

"I didn't fidget-"

.

"Yes, you did," he smiled at her and her special violet pale eyes, "- I think it was kind of cute, but I never knew it was any indications of affections... until the battle of Pain."

.

Naruto stroked Hinata's hair with careful and deliberate tenderness. She could not believe it, the hands that wielded the destructive _Rasen-Shuriken, _the life giving _Gedo-jutsu,_ and pretty much every powerful jutsu wielded by Pain and _Rikkudo-sennin_ caressed her cheeks like fine china. She shook her head in embarrassment as Hinata felt this was too unreal.

.

"It's nothing Naruto-kun, it was nothing-"

.

"It's not just nothing Hinata," there goes her name again, without the playful tone in it, but with the certain edge and husky masculine sound to it, jeez, it was so unbelievable, "You gave me affection all those years, and you haven't left me- your love practically saved me and helped me defeat Yahiko."

.

"Yahiko? Who's he?"

"Yahiko was the Pain that you fought, he was the childhood friend of Nagato and Konan, both my sibling students-"

"They were taught by Jiraiya-sama?"

.

He nodded and hugged her closer as he looked up into the sky, "He blasted me with _Shinra Tensei- _the same technique he used at you... it was so powerful that I was almost blasted away, but then I remembered what you did for me I miraculously withstood the jutsu, your sacrifice and love gave me power Hinata."

.

Naruto chuckled dryly and sighed again, "I took you for granted, I never explored the fact that you would love me, or at least like me- I was so centred on improving my skills, getting Sasuke back, and being Hokage that someone," she smiled and reclined her head on his left chest, "-someone was actually supporting me with all of her heart. I'm such a fool Hinata."

.

"You're not a fool Naruto-"

.

His head lowered as his warm lips descended and met hers in a gentle kiss. She was taken aback, surprised at what he did, this was her first kiss, yet it couldn't have been more perfect. This is a dream, that is the most logical explanation that she could think of, there was no way this could be happening, she would wake up right after this smooching and swapping spit with her pillow while moaning like a mad man in a night- but the blonde pulled back and looked at her burning face, she always blabbered incoherently anyway, especially when trying to wiggle out of something, but this time, he was finally able to corner the girl he actually harboured feelings too.

.

"We've been through a lot Hinata, but I don't want to rush things because I already feel that we have a connection, we've been in and out of the battlefield many times," he smiled and she reciprocated, "But you know, this is the only battlefield that I haven't entered yet."

.

"Don't worry Naruto-k –no, Naruto," she felt warm and funny inside. It was like a kunai was stabbed inside her and now twisting and turning in a pleasant kind of way, is this what they call being giddy in love, "You've been the first in my heart too anyway, so in a way, we're similar again."

.

"I guess I have to thank Sasuke and Sakura for waking me up huh?"

.

"What do you mean waking you up?"

.

.

.=== A few hours ago ===.

.

The red and white fan of the Uchiha clan crest adorned the walls of the compound as overgrown trees adorned its stone pathways. A large house stood on the first turn and a long black haired young man armed with a long broom swept its front yard. His black eyes held only sadness, but a flicker of hope burned in it, hope that he was doing justice to his brother's sacrifice. The bravest man he knew, Itachi's picture resides in the locket that hung from his thin neck. A whoosh behind him already betrayed the arrival's identity, he closed his eyes and scoffed at the air.

.

"Still the noisiest ninja ever," he turned and his eyes held calm and peace inside, "Why can't you do something about that when you arrive or at least when were in an operation?"

.

"I can't help it if I'm noisy right?" Naruto approached Sasuke and gave his wide grin, "Hey, I need some help."

.

The Uchiha grabbed his wallet and opened it, "How much do you need?"

.

"Not that stupid Sasuke!"

.

Uchiha Sasuke grinned as he puts his wallet away and shook his head, he motioned with his hand and walked towards the front door. Stepping into the mansion, both young men remembered the bloodshed that happened there a few years ago including the abominable truth behind that planned massacre. It was unexpected and it pained both of them to know the truth, but it was necessary to move forward. His brother Itachi had been the fall-guy that took the blame and preserved the honor of the tainted Uchiha name, the _Sharingan_ that all Uchiha possess gave them power and pride, both things that his elder brother shunned yet was entrusted unto him by fate itself including its secrets and potent abilities.

.

"What is it that you need Naruto?" Sasuke took the thermos from the fire and pours the hot water on the tea pot itself, "If it's a mission, I would have to refuse, as atonement for my brother's sacrifice- no more bloodshed."

.

"It's not a mission Sasuke," it was unnerving to have some people fell silent, but with Naruto falling silent, which is a miracle unto itself was nerve-wracking, "Sasuke ,I have complicated problems right now- you see- I don't even know where to begin."

.

"Did you get someone pregnant?"

"No-"

"- then you're pregnant?"

"Gah! No! What do I look like Orochimaru's experiments?"

"-you're gay?"

"Argh! I'm not like you!"

"Eh!" Sasuka paused, "Why am I gay?"

"You're the one who had the creepy, barfing out swords on his mouth and snake fetish teacher!"

"I killed him remember?"

"Aha! You got jealous of Suigetsu?"

.

"This is pointless bickering!" Sasuke gritted his teeth in irritation, "Why don't you just spit it out?"

.

"They're arranging marriages for me," he sighed and hung his head, "I mean, Konoha itself is arranging my marriage and relationship... and I don't want to get married yet!"

.

Black eyes widened as Naruto sipped at his tea, Sasuke scooted a further as they settled at the zen garden of the mansion, the blonde ninja's eyebrow raised a notch at Sasuke's behaviour as again he inched further away from his friend, "What's your problem?"

.

"You really are gay."

"Wha-"

"You said you don't want to get married right?"

"I am not gay, what's with the gay assumptions? I said not yet, I don't want to get married YET, there is a big difference alright?"

"Noted."

.

Both young men sipped their tea in comfortable silence. Nothing much changed with their attitudes, a friendly rivalry, a strong bond of friendship that had transcended into brotherhood. Rivalling that of the bond of blood, Sasuke and Naruto became a formidable force in the reshaping of the Ninja world, and both descended from _Rikkudo-sennin._ Sasuke finally shook his head as Sakura stepped inside the room and smiled at the two of them.

.

"So," Sakura began with a smile, "Finally admitting to each other that you shared the same longing and desire huh? Ready for some man-love boys?"

"ARGH!" Naruto gagged out his frustration and disgust.

She giggled as she poured out tea for herself, settling down between them, Naruto sitting like a gangster his feet almost touching the ground floor while Sasuke and Sakura assuming the lotus seating position both on his right side. They are Team 7, under Hatake Kakashi, students of the Legendary Sannin, and inheritors of the Will of Fire.

.

"Naruto has a problem," Sasuke miraculously began.

The kunoichi shrugged her shoulders and looked at the blonde young man, "Girl right?"

"You're really good at this Sakura-chan! Well, girls actually," Naruto sighed heavily and took out a couple of papers that Tsunade forced unto him, "Grandma Tsunade gave me this, she wanted me to pick anyone so I could spend time with them, but I have no idea to do in this kinds of things, please, I'm not into it."

.

Sakura took the rolled-up papers and scanned each and every one of them, she gave an approving nod and movement of lips on some of the résumés in her hand. "You're not into girls Naruto?"

.

"Not really, it's just... I really don't know what to do in this kind of things-"

"I thought Hinata already told you she loved you!" the pink-haired kunoichi blurted out, "She even told that to you in front of Pain!"

"I remember that, but- I don't know how to react Sakura," he touched his chest and felt that something burned inside it, "I always feel the love and understanding that my parents gave me, they sealed their chakra in me to gave me one last chance to talk to them and be assured that I'll be a really good boy, but with girls-" he sighed in frustration, "I am completely blind Sakura-chan."

.

"I can't believe this Naruto," Sakura chuckled and shook her head in disbelief, "Hyuuga Hinata liked you ever since we all became classmates, did it ever occur to you why she would always stutter, or blush, or heat up when she's near you all this time?"

.

"I thought she was an odd girl," the Uchiha interjected, "Always sick, flustered, and stuttering- traits that are pretty inconvenient for a ninja right?"

"I thought so too," Naruto nodded in agreement.

.

"Men..." the kunoichi huffed and sipped her tea, "Listen here Naruto, the point is that Hinata already confessed and through all these years your still it for her, shouldn't you be glad by that?"

.

"I am," the blonde boy looked down and sighed, "But, I don't know how to react, it's just- all too new and different for me."

.

"Naruto," Sakura took his right hand to her left and Sasuke's left hand to her right and sighed contentedly, "I'm very happy that for the three of us, our friendship has gone beyond friendship and camaraderie in the battlefield, but Naruto, if you are confronted by problems in your heart, if you are confused, then listen to your heart, do whatever irrational thing it can think of... and please, just be yourself ok? Because that's what attracted Hinata to you in the first place."

.

"You mean being immature, loud-mouthed, and a reckless wreck of a ninja that he is?" Sasuke said with a small grin, "I guess, those traits could be handy in some situations."

.

A chuckle escaped Naruto's lips and all three pair of eyes meet in sync, "I guess this is what it means to being friends..."

.

.

.=====.

.

"So, is that what you mean when you told me they woke you up?"

.

"They woke me up to the truth, because you see-" his eyes met hers once again as he puts her hand on his chest, "-I've never felt that I was loved, being a _Jinchuuriki_ and all... but when I met Gaara, and Killer B. I felt that our situations are the same, Gaara had no one except for his uncle, who betrayed him by orders of his father, Killer B was also shunned by society, but he has his own unique way of being accepted by his village and by Old Raikage-"

.

In Kumogakure, the one-armed Raikage sneezed.

.

"Yours was pulling pranks right?"

.

"I can't deny though, that the Sexy Jutsu that I invented wasn't effective," both chuckled as they remembered the reaction of Ebisu-sensei when he was shown that technique, "Even the 3rd Hokage was affected by it."

Hinata's brow furrowed as she remembered one particularly complicated part of her life, "My father though-"

"Don't worry Hinata," he gave her the trademark goofy smile and a thumbs-up, "I'm sure your father and I could use talking to each other."

.

"I hope so, he's usually strict and unreasonable-"

.

"I know I'm strict, but am I an unreasonable father?"

.

Hinata bolted upright from her reclining position as Hiashi looked at them from a top of boulder. How could she have been so careless, he was a Jounin, and she was next in line, but he managed to snuck up to them. Her heart thumping nervously in her chest as he landed without a sound on the ground, his Byakugan was evidently activated as the veins bulging in his temples were not obvious enough. Her father exuded an air of strictness, discipline, and control, which made life in their house pretty much part of protocol.

Her father's next words actually made her want to faint, "It seems you wish to have a steady relationship with my daughter, I am honoured that you foregone other prospects of your betrothal for my daughter."

.

Naruto seemed to sense something else as his hold on her loosened and he slowly stood up, "I am also honoured that you took notice Hiashi-sama."

.

"However-" Hiashi stood near them and his _Byakugan _noticeably intensified, "-the Hyuuga have a strict protocol of courtship, you would do well to let her go for now and go to our house properly with your representative that will act as your guardian."

.

"I shall see you tonight Hinata," Naruto smiled and bowed respectfully at Hiashi, in a blink of an eye he vanished like the dissipation of smoke in a fireplace.

.

.

**Hokage's office**

.

"Grandma Tsunade, I need some help!"

.  
>"You declared war?"<p>

.

"GAH! I DID NOT!"

.

"Heh, so what happened?" she chuckled at his reaction of utter horror.

.

He stiffened at the thought, but saw the small smile on the female Hokage's face, "I need help," he smiled and his eyes brightened, "I want you to represent me as my legal guardian for the courtship protocol of the Hyuuga clan."

.

"The Hyuuga clan?" Tsunade-hime rubbed her chin, "So you have foregone the other prospects right? But still, Hinata? She's a virgin right?"

.  
>"GRANDMA!"<p>

"Heh," his blush made her smile wider, "This is excellent, I mean, the skills of the Child of Destiny, fused with the Byakugan. You'll have excellent offsprings, make sure to make two dozen children ok?"

"What do we look like? Cats and dogs that have a litter of kids per birthing?"

.

Her grin made him blush more, the Hokage turned to her assistant and slammed her palm on the desk, "That would be great if you have a litter or two! Shizune prepare a kimono for me, send out for Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke, they would all accompany us tonight!"

.

.

=Later that night=

.

"Argh! You could have picked a better color- and better fabric! Its itchy!"

"Stop nagging, be thankful I still have some old ones that fits you."

.

Naruto scratched his chest and shoulder as he tried to loosen the male yukata he was wearing, all of them foregone their forehead protectors and battle gears for a more formal atmosphere and dressed in matching yukata and kimonos. Hatake Kakashi sighed beside him as he also scratched on his blue dress, now he wouldn't mind accompanying Naruto, but this is insane, he had to practically fight Sakura just for her to let him keep his signature mask. The Hyuuga clan have been known to uphold the strictest tradition in Konoha, and they are one of the most closely knit clan aside from the Nara, Akimichi, and Yamanaka, which shared a certain affinity for each other.

.

Kakashi sidled up to his young student and puts an arm on his shoulder, "You couldn't have picked a better bride Naruto, but I know getting into the Hyuuga Clan is quite a feat, as far as I know, you must have at least a well-known lineage-"

"You do know his father is the 4th Hokage," Tsunade, walking ahead of them turned around as she spoke, Ton-ton held in between her arms and ample bosom, "-and his mother is a member of the Uzumaki Clan of the Whirpool, we basically honor them by wearing the whirlpool symbol in our Chuunin vests."

"-plus you have to be qualified, I'm pretty sure there are combat games in the Hyuuga Clan."

.

"He can do Sage Mode," Sakura chimed in as she brought the rear with Sasuke, "Plus, he was taught by Jiraiya-sensei, and inherited numerous abilities from his senior pupil."

.

"The life-giving _Gedo_," Sasuke grinned, "One of the things that my Sharingan could not do is give life, and as expected of the first born of Rikkudo-sennin."

Naruto shrugged, "The _Gedo_ jutsu is something that made the _Rikkudo-sennin_ to be blessed and loved by all, but by giving all that life back, it seemed unnatural and a cross to the balance of all things."

"Still," Kakashi's eyes smiled down at his pupil, "thanks to that jutsu, I was able to accompany you all for a longer time."

.

"We're here," Shizune said as she walked one pace behind her master.

_._

A large wooden door stood before them as the Hyuuga compound opened its boundaries and four guards manned the gate itself, they were quickly admitted and a steward, bearing the _Caged-Bird_ seal appeared before them. Eyes similar to all members of their clan, with the pearly white orbs and a tinge of their natural eye colour.

"Tsunade-hime, we were expecting you, please follow me."

They walked past three buildings that seemed to act as sentinels for the walkway towards another inner gate, more guards and more clan members, a few of them Naruto knew from their faces and acknowledged him with a slight bow, or a salute with their fist at him.

"ANBU members," Sasuke whispered at Naruto as he reciprocated their acknowledgement with a small bow of his own.

The steward stayed ahead of them as they passed through the 2nd gate, finally they glanced upon a mansion that is approximately a story shorter than the Hokage Tower and again into another gate. As their party finally approached the threshold of the main mansion another female steward awaited for them. She bowed respectfully and received all six of them, sevenincluding the pig of course, and ushered them to the main hall of the Hyuuga Clan where all of the representatives, clan elders, advisers, and top warriors convened.

.  
>Tsunade sat in the lotus position with Shizune behind her and Kakashi to her immediate left, Naruto sat on her right while Sasuke and Sakura took the back positions.<p>

"This position is killing my feet!" Naruto groaned as Sakura nudged him along, "Endure it for now Bakaryou!" she hissed with a low voice, "Do it for Hinata!"

Hiashi bowed respectfully and spoke in a polite voice, "Welcome Tsunade-hime, we are pleased to have you here."

"Naruto is considered my extended family, his lineage traces back to my grandfather," at her mention of grandfather a few of the elders nodded their heads, "and now I would like to discuss the possible relationship of my young charge to your daughter."

.

"Hinata," his voice commanded her and she walked out in a pearly white kimono and her hair was tied by clips and she was followed by Hanabi. The Hyuuga heir sat beside her and settled herself in an elegant fashion that earned a steady look from our hero.

"Naruto," Sakura whispered behind him as she hid her motions with her fan, "You're drooling-"

He awoke from his stupor with a start and it earned a look from a few nearby Hyuuga family members, the head of the clan continued and met the Hokage's gaze, "It is possible of course, our clan prides itself in its discipline, strength, and bravery."

"There are rules that young Naruto must conform to, in order to proceed with this process-" he turned to an elder, his name was Hokuto, or was it Hakata, either way Tsunade could not remember.

"According to the laws of the Hyuuga, candidates must come from a respectable clan and lineage with respectable upbringing."

.

"On this accord," Neji, although from the branch family, is now a respected member with advisory capacity spoke in defence of Naruto, "I am one of the few fortunate enough to have fought with Naruto and have also fought beside him, he had inherited the eyes of _Rikkudo-sennin_ a powerful lineage in my view-"

.  
>"In my charge's benefit let me say that he is the last surviving member of the Uzumaki Clan-"<p>

.

"Uzumaki Clan?" an elder spoke up that looked almost as old as Chiyo of the Sand, "According to the records of history, the Uzumaki were the only clan that could naturally subdue a _Tailed-Beast_, their unique chakra that they inherited from the Great Sage links them to the Hashirama clan."

"That is correct," Tsunade said with a small smile, surprised that some of the elders who knew of his connection were still alive and participating in the council, "From the Land of Whirlpool that was ravaged by the 2nd and 3rd Shinobi War, plus he was the 4th Hokage's son, a very important treasure left by the Hero of Konoha."

.  
>"There is no further opposition then to his lineage or clan," an Elder interjected, "We now move to his capabilities."<p>

.

"He stopped the current Kazekage, Gaara on a rampage during the Chuunin exam, brought back Tsunade-sama, contributed innumerable minor missions that turned to be pivotal and beneficial for Konoha-"

"You're talking about the _Naruto Bridge _mission, that was considered a _Class C_ assignment, but turned out to be a _Class A_ due to the involvement of Momochi Zabuza?"

"-precisely Elder Hokuto," Kakashi said as he continued his litanies, "he single-handedly engaged Pain and subdued him, gave justice to the death of Jiraiya-sama, assisted in the defeat of Akatsuki members, and probably the mass resurrection that happened during the great war."

.

"I agree," murmurs of agreement resonated around the room as some advisers even nodded their heads, "there are no further questions, or oppositions to his capabilities and strength," Neji finished with a smile.  
>.<p>

Hinata blushed at the way her clan acknowledges Naruto, she didn't expect that they would be so accepting of him, and merely allowed everything to unfold in its due time.

.

"We now unfold on the last part of our council," Hiashi spoke with a pleasant tone, "The games."

"The games?" Naruto whispered towards Tsunade and she smiled evily, "What games?"

"Oh, I'm sure you could perform extremely well in them," her smile assured him as he met Hinata's eyes. _'Oh those pearly cheeks that blush-'_

.

"The games only happen when the heir, or in this case, heiress to the Hyuuga clan has not been betrothed or have not been promised to anyone else," most in Naruto's party nodded in agreement, "But, if there are many aspirants-"

Four men marched out and seated themselves adjacent to Naruto and Hinata. Two of them a more familiar one than the other two.

.

"Shino! Kiba!"

"What the hell is dog-breath and creepy crawly doing here?" Sakura hissed as Sasuke tried to hide a grin.

Kakashi gave a small laugh, "Maybe that's why Hiashi was so uptight before."

Tsunade can only nod in agreement, "Basically, his hands are tied... although he would welcome Naruto as his son-in-law, he cannot simply sweep aside the other aspirants. Hinata is extremely desirable after all."

"But why Shino and Kiba too?"

"Their families pushed them I guess."

.

"Aburame Shino," their friend with the dark-glasses bowed and resumed his seat, "Inuzuka Kiba," it was Kiba's turn to bow, "Mizuno of _Kirigakure_ and Inheritor of the_ Needle Sword_ of the Bloody Swordsmen," a weedy looking young man with long hair and a mask in the shape of a skull bowed, "and of course, Hirohiko of the Land of Steel" a man with a katana bowed and resumed his stiff lotus seat.

.

"Games will commence tomorrow as all aspirants and a chosen chaperone would remain with him inside the Hyuuga compound for the duration of the competition," Hiashi clapped his hands and servants brought out tables, food on plates, and generally, everything else that is needed for a feast.

.

.

.=====.

.

"This is insane!"

"I know."

"-it's madness even!"

"I know."

"Can't you say anything aside from that!"

"I kno- I'm sorry what? I'm not paying attention."

"ARGH! Stupid Sasuke!"

.

Naruto paced around the room that they were given, Sakura, Shizune, Tsunade-hime, and Kakashi-sensei already left after the dinner and the following tea and pleasantries while Sasuke was elected to be the Uzumaki's chaperone. The Uchiha sipped on his complimentary tea and looked up at the peaceful night sky, broken by the blonde's incessant rambling about the minor parts of the selection games.

.

Each aspirants must win a total of four matches that would determine who would be accepted as Hinata Hyuuga's husband to be, the losing aspirants are given no more chances after their 2nd loss, the losing aspirant must also prepare a parting gift, as a sign of goodwill to the victorious. As Naruto sat down their door opened and the smell of dog fur reached their noses, he lied down to the mat and looked at an upside down Kiba and Shino.

.

"AH! Traitors!"

"Hah! Says you, you effing moron," Kiba sat near him and playfully punched him in the arm, "You're such a moron do you know that? If only you could have gone ahead and taken Hinata- or- or at least done something earlier then we wouldn't even be here in the first place!"

"What do you mean?" Sasuke frowned as Shino took out a female bug, "Why wouldn't you even be here?"

"Our families were invited to be aspirants since the _Kiri Bloody Swordsman_ and the _Samurai _first gave their intentions," Shino interjected and sighed, "From what we gathered, the Elders do not wish the Byakugan from leaving Konoha again. The eyes that were acquired through the war could not be retrieved anymore, but with Hinata, it would be possible for an offspring to carry-on their eyes."

"That's stupid!" the blonde exclaimed.

"Stupid and true," Kiba scoffed at the idea, "So, to save her from grace, we also entered- although we know how much she loves you, we could not simply wait for you right? If only you have acted sooner, god, you're so stupid."

.

"So, I just have to win right?"

"Shouldn't be a problem for you right?" the doglike Kiba shrugged his shoulders, "You defeated Pain, I'm sure you can possibly take down a Samurai, and a Bloody Swordsman right?"

Sasuke eyed the two warily, "What about you two?"

"Of course we'll fight you Naruto, it's a really good chance for Shino and I to gauge how much powerful you and we have really become."

"To be honest, I'd rather not you gauge me both."

Kiba bolted upright and his fangs gleamed, "Are you saying were weak?"

"I'm saying that since we're friends, it would be very hard to go serious on you," Naruto shook his head and sighed, "Did you really think it would feel good for me to fire a _Rasenshuriken_ at you? Jeez, people could get killed here, have you even considered the idea that my jutsus could be so much devastating that I had to limit its use."

"I know, but Naruto when push comes to shove, fight for Hinata, you know she's definitely worth it."

.

"I know that," the blonde ninja looked up into the night sky and grinned, "I would fight the whole world to preserve her love."

.

.

Morning

.

The sun shone as the morning dew settled into the makeshift arena inside the main mansion of the Hyuuga compound. Hiashi sighed as he looked at the participants in front of him, both Naruto and Kiba looked at each other with sharp eyes, both concentrating at the task at hand. The young hunter nin showed his fangs and growled, "You better take this seriously Naruto."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"God damn it Naruto! Look at your other opponents!" they both stole a glance towards the Hidden Mist nin and the Samurai Representative and he shook his head, they were prepared to kill him, for honor.

Why must there be so much _hate_?

Naruto sighed, "I understand Kiba."

.

Outside birds flew away immediately as Naruto's eyes darkened and two circles formed in between them.

.

"_Not that serious_," Kiba winced and whispered at the same time.

.

"SHINRA TENSEI!"

.

.

A few minutes later

.

"Ok, you practically tore more than half of the Hyuuga estate."

"I know."

Naruto and Sasuke sat at the devastated Zen Garden and looked all around them, the constructed arena was demolished to smithereens and the surrounding landscape that was painstakingly made by gardeners is completely non-existent anymore. Boulders lifted by his jutsu lay scattered all around while an ANBU landed near them.

"Naruto-sama, we have scouted the surrounding area, there's apparently no casualties-"

"Thank god for that," the blonde nin flopped down into the ground, "Damn it, why did I use the _Sage Jutsu_?"

"Don't ask me, it's your jutsu," Sasuke shrugged his shoulders, "Hey at least you managed to scare off the Bloody Swordsman and the Samurai representative away."

.

"They ran away?"

"Yes, Naruto-sama," the ANBU reported, "According to the Head of the Hyuuga household they withdrew their intentions after they were 'literally' blown away."

"Well, let's look on the bright side, at least, we gave them an armful huh?"

The blonde shinobi shook his head in disgust, "I wonder what Hiashi-sama would say?"

"He would like to see you now Naruto-sama-"

"Enough with the –sama!" the blonde ninja shouted in frustration, "Where is he then?"

The ANBU bowed, "Follow me sir."

.

Sasuke and Naruto were led inside a great hall, well, the only remaining great hall of the main house.

.

"I hope you have your wallet ready."

"Shut up Sasuke."

They ended up elbowing each other as Hiashi finally arrived and sat with dignity in front of them.

.

Clearing his throat he looked at him with his piercing eyes and spoke, "I guess a congratulations is in order here," he scanned the surroundings and shook his head, "but, what would you suggest with the damage done here?"

"I could work as your gardener- higK!" he stopped as Sasuke promptly elbowed him

"This is not the time for jokes!" his friend hissed at him.

"I'm not joking!" Naruto's shoulders raised up as if to say, 'hey give me a break' , "It's not like we get so much missions now that the world is at peace. The land does not need such a big army, since the United Shinobi Nations are currently policing the lands, so I guess I could provide a little service to the Hyuuga."

The Uchiha huffed, "That's your idea? A gardener?"

"What else can I do?"

.

Hiashi cleared his throat and they focused on him once more, "I admire your-" he paused grasping for an appropriate word, "-tenacity."

"_Don't you mean psychotic tendencies to overreact and make situations more worse than it is,"_ Sasuke whispered to one side.

"As such, it had been a great decision for me to allow your union with Hinata," this produced a smile from the blonde nin, until Hinata's father said, "I expect at least 12 grandchildren."

The noisiest ninja ever blushed like a tomato, "Eh?"

"Uzumaki Naruto accepts Hiashi-sama," Sasuke interjected and looked straight into the blonde's eyes, "You better start at once when you get married understood?"

.

The blonde ninja finally realized the permission he got and smiled while bowing low to the ground.

.

.

Third Training Ground

.

Hinata stroked the old training post, battered and beaten by countless shinobis that trained there, punctured probably by a million kunais and shurikens that the contours of the tree trunk and the scratch marks seemed to be as one. Her mind looked back at the time she admired him, the day he saved her from those bullies, she was just three years old back then or was it five, she can't vaguely remember, but it brought a smile on her lips.

The years seemed to run past them, their training, school, missions, even the great war, it all seemed unreal, and they seem to be lucky that they were still alive right up until now.  
>He was even fighting for her honor, although he could have used a more subtle technique, but why should she complain? She was happy that the others have retracted their decision and he was the only one remaining, so her father just have to say yes, and well- they have to start a family right away.<p>

.

Blood rushed to her cheeks as the last thought remained in her mind.

.

She was so distracted that she was unable to hear Naruto landing near her, Hinata turned her head and was greeted with his brightest smile.

.

"So, what did my father said?"

"Do you really want to know?"

The purple eyed girl smiled and nodded, he sighed and whispered.

.

"_He wants a dozen grandchildren."_

.

Hinata blushed redder than before and fainted.

.

**END**

**Author's note:**

That was fun to write. Should I make a sequel? The annoying periods cannot be helped, I've been having troubles with the stupid spacing ever since I began posting with _'Blade' _and _'Across the Stars'_ and other chapters and updates recently it's so freaking annoying (and also frustrating) I wish they would correct the conversion of the file.

Cheers everyone.

Scarabeye3000


	2. Side story SASUSAKU

**Disclaimer: Any characters mentioned are all under copyright. This work is purely fan-made.**

**Title: Lady**

**Author: Scarabeye 3000**

**.**

.

Konohagakure

.

It was hot.

Really, it was hot.

The young man sighed and covered his eyes, it was humid and hot, and in a sense it was annoying. Sunagakure had a dry arid wind, while Kumogakure had this cool misty wind, but Konoha-

.

Wow, so damn, humid hot.

.

Still, he was thankful for the tranquillity and happiness that he is experiencing, although this have not been the ultimate goal on his mind for such a long time, it was nothing but revenge, just pure unaltered revenge for his brother.

Indeed, that was the past, and past is of course the past, Sasuke thought as he sipped on his tea.

.

Now, after the war, and Naruto finally restoring faith in humanity within him, he returned to the village of _Konoha_ once more. Although, due to the suffering and pain he had committed he still felt the need to be punished once in a while. He looked into the distance and saw the rooftop of the Academy sending a shiver down his spine, "Children- I _so_ hate children."

.

"Better get used to it Sasuke," the pink haired kunoichi said behind him, "Naruto was berated for a whole day just so you won't be given the death penalty."

The Uchiha gave a bitter smile and took a sip of his tea, "This is excellent tea-"

"Don't change the subject!"

.

"Alright, but it was really getting uncomfortable ok?"

"Don't go off like that Sasuke, you know what we are to you."

He face-palmed and shook his head again, "So, what is our dear friend doing right now?"

"Marriage!"

Sasuke chuckled, "After all that happened huh? I'm really surprised that Hiashi-sama would allow Naruto inside his family."

.

They finished their tea and walked towards the kitchen, the Hokage had ordered that Sasuke be kept inside the village in fear of the ninja world retaliating against him. Also, he is the last confirmed Uchiha, a bloodline and clan that helped build the foundations of Konoha, although fought with it, cannot be denied that still they are part of it. He must be safeguarded from the outside, and most specially, from himself. Undeniably, he had the power to rival the _Hero of Konoha,_ and start and lead wars once more, but the village itself is now relying on Naruto to act as Sasuke's cage and prison.

But both of them know that that is the last thing on Naruto's mind, he didn't want to be any of those, he just wanted to be a friend, someone to rely on, someone that he wasn't able to have before during his childhood. No love, no family, no friends, sometimes even no food, but then again they had each other. Of course, they had each other unknowingly, their rivalry since the Uchiha massacre and during their time at the Academy-

.

.

THEY SHARED THEIR FIRST KISS WITH EACH OTHER!

.

.

'_Damn it, I wish I could have forgotten about that-'_

_._

"What's on your mind Sasuke?" Sakura's eyebrow raised a notch.

"Nothing!" he chirped uneasily.

Sakura grinned and her eyebrow levelled with mischief, "I know you're lying..."

.

His eyebrow twitched, "I am not lying, and why are you such a know it all-"

"Because you were my first love stupid-"

"I know," it was the Uchiha's turn to grin, "You and Shino were both pretty obvious-"

.

The kunoichi smiled and blushed madly, it had been a long time since she admitted that fact, sure her feelings waned a bit when she saw him before being a traitor to Konoha. But now, it was rekindled by his reformation and her realizing that, she technically didn't hate him more than she would admit so in the end-

.

"What's on your mind Sakura?"

"I was thinking of kissing you-"

"PFFT!" the tea sprayed from Sasuke's mouth as his cheeks crimsoned, "What the-"

.

The kunoichi giggled, "You are so easy to tease, why are you so uptight?"

It was Sasuke's turn to give a small laugh, "I thought I didn't know how to love Sakura, but I never realized I was loved before... I was loved by my family that hid their secrets, my brother that didn't want me killed, both you and Naruto for not giving up-"

"Actually, to tell you the truth, I gave up on you... it was when you fought Danzo, and encountered me, I was about to kill you then-"

"-but you didn't?"

.

Sakura shrugged, "Naruto's face kept popping up in my mind- I guess- I guess I'm a fool."

.

The pink-haired kunoichi looked down as Sasuke's hand closed in on top of her, she then focused her eyes on him and gave a small smile.

.

"Thanks... Sakura..."

.

Both sighed as she also closed her eyes as their hand intertwined.

.

**END**

**Author's note:**

Just a side story for Sasuke and Sakura. GAWD! THAT WAS CHEESY LIKE ChizWiz!

Still working on the fight scene, I just want to make it right.

Cheers everyone.

Scarabeye3000


End file.
